prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Week
''Dead Weekhttps://www.instagram.com/stories/imarleneking/ is the seventh episode of the first season of ''Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Synopsis During BHU's Dead Week, Caitlin tries to get her academic life in order, as well as elevate her relationship with Jeremy. Ava reluctantly teams up with Zach on a school assignment and Dylan's nerve damage impacts an important music project. Ali continues to make inroads with Taylor, while Mona investigates who left her a mysterious message.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/04/pretty-little-liars-perfectionists_24.html Main Cast * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sofia Carson as Ava Jalali * Sydney Park as Caitlin Park-Lewis * Eli Brown as Dylan Walker * Hayley Erin as Taylor Hotchkiss * Graeme Thomas King as Jeremy Beckett * Kelly Rutherford as Claire Hotchkiss (credits only) Supporting Cast * Evan Bittencourt as Andrew Villareal * Garrett Wareing as Zach Fortson * Klea Scott as Dana Booker * Noah Gray-Cabey as Mason Gregory Guest Cast * Nick Cassidy as Luke Nods to Pretty Little Liars * A's Dollhouse and Mona's time in it was mentioned. Mona also referenced that it looked like an abandoned bunker on the outside. * Rosewood is mentioned. * Mona's time as A and the name "A" is directly said for the first time. * Mona informs the Perfs that hers and Alison's records from that time in their lives are sealed since they were minors. This is why Ava, Caitlin, and Dylan weren't able to find the girls online. * Hanna Marin is mentioned. * Mona, as A, forced "Hefty Hanna" to face her biggest insecurity and eat an entire box of pig-shaped cupcakes in public. This occurred in the episode, "Know Your Frenemies". Alison references this to Mona, who receives her own "A" cupcakes. Trivia *''Dead week'' is a slang term for the week before schools' final examinations in the United States. The week is known for causing notorious stress. The propensity for college and university students to save exam study until the last possible week; and because term papers are often due. * Arlene Sanford will be directing this episode and Hook, Line and Booker.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqWZjJGDC9H/ * Paula Yoo began writing the episode on November 13, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqIQbE5Hd-l/ * The title for the episode was revealed on December 3, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/stories/imarleneking/ * The cast members received their scripts on December 4, 2018. * Filming for the episode began on December 5, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq-rIm1Dwpz/ * Dead Week and Hook, Line, and Booker were filmed together. * Ashley Benson shadowed director Arlene Sanford for the episode. Gallery Promotional |-|Sneak Peeks = Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 7 Trailer Someone’s Playing Games Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 7 Sneak Peek The Perfectionists Make a Pact Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 7 Sneak Peek Mona & Ali Remember The Dollhouse Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 7 Sneak Peek Ava and Zach Team Up Freeform Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 7 Sneak Peek Caitlin's Strip Study Session |-|Images = Ironclad_Definition.jpg 107_Promo.jpg 107_Promo1.jpg 107_Promo2.jpg 107_Promo3.jpg 107_Promo4.jpg 107_Promo5.jpg 107_Promo6.jpg 107_Promo7.jpg 107_Promo8.jpg 107_Promo9.jpg 107_Promo10.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x07_Script.PNG 1x07_Script2.PNG 1x07_Script3.PNG 1x07_BTS1.PNG 1x07_BTS2.PNG 1x07_BTS3.PNG 1x07_BTS4.PNG 1x07_BTS5.PNG|Paula Yoo on set 1x07_BTS6.PNG 1x07_BTS7.PNG 1x07_BTS8.PNG 1x07_BTS9.PNG 1x07_BTS10.PNG 1x07_BTS11.PNG 1x07_BTS12.PNG 1x07_BTS13.PNG 1x07_BTS14.PNG 1x07_BTS15.PNG 1x07_BTS16.PNG Capture+ 2018-12-07-23-10-31.png Capture+ 2018-12-07-23-10-25~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-10-22-01-22~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-10-19-03-32~2.png 1x07_BTS17.PNG 1x07_BTS18.PNG 1x07_BTS19.PNG 1x07_BTS20.PNG 1x08_BTS21.PNG 1x07 BTS22.PNG 1x07 BTS23.PNG 1x07 BTS24.PNG 1x07 BTS25.PNG 1x07 BTS27.PNG 1x07 BTS28.PNG 1x07_BTS29.PNG Music 107_Music.jpg References Category:Season 1 Episodes (The Perfectionists) Category:Freeform Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Episodes